1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to digital electronic counter systems and more particularly to digital counters for converting a parallel binary coded input number from a first unit system to a second unit system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various digital electronic counters capable of effecting numerical conversions are known. However, applicant is not aware of any apparatus or method similar to those described and claimed herein.